


Isolated

by Fantasticoncer



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Isolation, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Slow Dancing, Song: Piano Man (Billy Joel), Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: With the Coronavirus spreading wild, you have to stay at home in self-isolation. However, when your husband is Tom Hiddleston, that might not be so bad
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Isolated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You were sitting sideways on the couch, staring out of the window and watched the rain with unseeing eyes, an open book completely forgotten on your lap. You jumped slightly at feeling someone wrap their arms around you, before realising that it was just Tom. Your husband had been forced to come home while filming the Loki miniseries as production had been put on hold due to the Coronavirus running wild. 

While you were a bit bummed out by this as it meant you'd probably have to wait longer to see your favourite God of Mischief again, you could understand it. Besides, this did give you a lot of unexpected quality time with your husband and you would never complain about that. Your work was closed as well, many employees working from their home. The entire country was on lockdown, so you weren't allowed to leave your home if it wasn't strictly necessary and you weren't allowed to visit with more than three people at the same time.

You had already been spoken to by a police officer while going out for a small walk with Bobby. The officer had thankfully understood why you had to go out, but had also told you to go back home as fast as possible. Tom also kept you inside as much as he could, scared that you would get infected as well. You were more than comfortable staying inside for longer periods of time, especially since the lockdown had recently been extended.

However, you did miss seeing your friends and family in real life."What's on your mind, my darling?" Tom asked softly, nuzzling your neck from behind. "Nothing much. I'm just wondering how long this will go on." You muttered, covering his hands with yours. You heard him sigh. "I wish I knew, my love. But I'm sure that it will end someday soon. Until then, we just need to be patient." He told you and you turned your head slightly to look at him. 

His blue eyes were shining with love and he gave you a small smile, resting his forehead against yours. You turned your body fully, put your book on the coffee table and hugged him, needing his comfort for a few minutes. He gladly hugged you back, resting his chin on the top of your head. "My darling, what is really bothering you?" He asked. "I miss our friends and I'm starting to get bored. You muttered into his chest, him having to strain to hear your words. "I miss them too." He replied, kissing the top of your head and pulling you closer

But, if you're bored. I may know some activities that might entertain you." He continued in what you called his "Loki voice," smirking when he felt you shiver at hearing it. "Not now, Mr. Hiddleston. I don't want to spend all day in bed." You told him as you tried to suppress your body's reaction to that voice. He laughed. "Very well, Mrs. Hiddleston. I'll just have to find something else to amuse you." He replied.You smiled at him. "Like what?" You asked.

He thought for a minute, before getting an idea. He stood up and walked towards the laptop. Before long, a very familiar tune was heard, making you smile. You both loved this song. Tom walked back to you and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked. You smiled and took his hand. "You may, my lord." You replied. He pulled you up and to the middle of the room, holding you in his arms and swaying you back-and-forth 

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_

_The regular crowd shuffles in_

_There's an old man sitting next to me_

_Makin' love to his tonic and gin_

_He says, "Son, can you play me a memory_

_I'm not really sure how it goes_

_But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete_

_When I wore a younger man's clothes"_

_La la la, di da da_

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feelin' alright_

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine_

_He gets me my drinks for free_

_And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke_

_But there's someplace that he'd rather be_

_He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me"_

_As the smile ran away from his face_

_"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star_

_If I could get out of this place"_

_Oh, la la la, di da da_

_Now Paul is a real estate novelist_

_Who never had time for a wife_

_And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy_

_And probably will be for life_

_And the waitress is practicing politics_

_As the businessmen slowly get stoned_

_Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness_

_But it's better than drinkin' alone_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you got us feeling alright_

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday_

_And the manager gives me a smile_

_'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see_

_To forget about life for a while_

_And the piano, it sounds like a carnival_

_And the microphone smells like a beer_

_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar_

_And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"_

_Oh, la la la, di da da_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you got us feeling alright_

As the song drew to a close you smiled up at him and he smiled back, before cupping your face and kissing you deeply. The sound of tiny nails scratching the floor, followed by something whining, made you break apart and look down at your dog. Last time you checked, Bobby had been utterly content lying on your bed, but apparently the music had lured him out and he wanted attention. 

"Aww, does someone feel left out?" You cooed at him, quickly kneeling down to gently scratch behind Bobby's ears and the little dog immediately wagged his tail happily as he quickly lied down and rolled onto his back, silently asking you for a belly rub. You gladly obliged as Tom simply smiled at the both of you from above. You had been the one to convince him to get a dog a few years ago as you felt lonely at times while he was away filming a movie. He had caved and Bobby had become an official part of the family. 

Once you were done giving Bobby some well-deserved attention, you and Tom simply spent the afternoon together. You were lying on your back on the couch with your head resting on his legs, your hand intertwined with one of his and him holding one of your favourite books in his other one, reading out loud from it, Bobby lying at his other side. You simply watched him from your spot, wondering how you had gotten so lucky. 

He noticed your staring after a while and smiled at you. "Something wrong?" He asked playfully and you shrugged. "Just admiring the view." You answered cheekily and he narrowed his eyes at you. "Well, this view isn't going anywhere and your staring is rather distracting." He said, before continuing to read. ""Harry and his friends turned another corner, only to see another Death Eater standing there and..." darling." He said, looking down at you. 

You looked up innocently from where you totally weren't giving the fingertips of his free hand little kisses. "Keep going on like this and you will spend the rest of the day in bed." He said and you smirked at him. "Is that a threat?" You asked. "A promise." He said again in that voice that made your insides flutter like crazy. You smiled at him and finally settled down, placing his hand against the side of your jaw. His thumb immediately started to caress your cheek as he continued to read, the soft feeling and his voice lulling you to sleep. 

"Darling, wake up please. It's time for dinner." Tom's voice slowly woke you after what seemed a few minutes and you groaned as you didn't want to wake up. You slowly sat up and immediately felt dizzy after lying down for so long. Your husband quickly steadied you, giving you a concerned look. You smiled at him, assuring him that you were alright. He smiled back at you, kissing your temple and standing up to start dinner. 

Bobby immediately snuggled up to you now that he was gone and you slowly stroked his dark fur as you looked at the rain still coming down. "These are some crazy times, huh Bobby?" You asked, the dog looking up briefly at hearing his name, before lying down again. Tom came back into the living room and playfully scowled. "Oh, so I'm immediately replaced, huh? I see how it is." He said and you laughed. 

"Oh, don't be an idiot. Come here." You ordered, immediately holding out your hand towards him. He happily grabbed it and sat down next to you, careful not to squish the dog between you. Sitting with two of your favourite boys and quietly listening to the rain falling down outside your home was simply heaven for you. Dinner was soon ready and after giving Bobby his food, you sat down together and ate in comfortable silence. Once you were done, Tom went to walk Bobby while you cleaned up. Bobby happily greeted you when they returned. 

"Hi, my sweet boy. You would think we haven't seen each other in ages, rather than five minutes. Although, this is how your daddy always greets me too, so you probably got it from him" You said with a laugh as you petted him, smirking up at your husband. Tom stuck out his tongue and you did the same. The rest of the evening was spent quietly, the three of you snuggling on the couch. Seeing you slowly falling asleep again, Tom knew that it was time for bed.

Helping you up, he led to to your bedroom and prepared a bath for you. After enjoying said bath together, you snuggled in bed after Tom had made sure that Bobby was in his bed. "I do hope that you're not too tired." He whispered "Why?" You asked, before letting out a grunt as Tom suddenly rolled the both of you, so you were lying on your back and he was hovering over you. "Because I have a promise to keep." He said, before kissing you passionately 

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
